Singing this Lie
by AniHanki
Summary: Elizabeth Hedervary couldn't help it. The music was much to wonderful. But she didn't know what she was getting herself into again. This wasn't High School, it was college. She didn't know that her mask would be found out. She didn't know she would fall in love with a pair of red eyes. PruHun; Minor AusHun.
1. Prologue

**Singing the Lie**

**Prologue **

**Polonaise in A-flat major, Op. 53 – Chopin**

_A/N: EDIT 4-7-14 Prologue, Chapter 1-2 _

* * *

_August 23, 2013_

Elizabeth Hedervary let her short brown hair down as she collapsed on her couch. It was the only time she could feel like a girl, not some guy her father wanted her to be. Her father wasn't going to be back until late of the evening, probably eleven, and her brother was doing some late shift at the hospital.

It was these small moments Elizabeth felt like she was loved for what she was. Where she felt like _Elizabeth, _not Andres. It felt great not having that binder on her chest, letting her breath. It felt great to let her hair down which was constantly up. It felt great to just be herself. She couldn't remember a time when she was treated as a girl – except when her mother was still alive.

Her mother. Elizabeth sighed as she turned on the television, absentmindedly flipping through the channels. Her mother was the one who filled her earliest memories. Her mother would let Elizabeth play the piano with her. It was small and brown. They would play Chopin together.

But those were just memories. Elizabeth needed to focus on things like enjoying television which she could never watch because her father hogged it all the time. Passing through the channels, she heard a song. It captured her ears. The choppy chorus of the song her mother absolutely loved to play

_Polonaise in A-flat major _

There was a man on the television, playing a beautiful black grand piano. He was beautiful, Elizabeth decided, a bit like an angel. His chocolate hair was combed perfectly which reflected greatly as he played the piano smoothly with pale, delicate fingers. His eyes were closed, but you could see from his peaceful expression that he loved what he was doing so much.

Elizabeth watched him dance his fingers until the song ended. She could feel the emotion from what he was playing, and he wasn't even there.

Then the camera zoomed out from the pianist and onto a serious looking man with blond slick hair. "And that was Roderich Edelstein, from our music department." There were claps heard, many Elizabeth could tell.

"This is Hetalia University, a school known for its academics, athletics, and arts. We help people of all age create each generation better than the first to fulfill our society's needs." The man sounded awkward, but it also sounded like he was telling those words from the bottom of his heart. She was slightly amused at his inelegant expression.

"I welcome you to join our prestigious university, where society spins its axis on. Hetalia University!"

Then another advertisement filled the screen.

_Hetalia University… _Elizabeth mused, _where have I heard that before?_

Elizabeth grabbed her laptop and searched Hetalia University. She saw the slogan and immediately, memories shot through her mind. _The scholarship!_

Elizabeth stood up and went to her room, looking through filing cabinets. "I know it's here somewhere…." She muttered as she looked though each and every folder. And there it was, a yellow envelope with big bold words of 'Hetalia University'.

She grabbed the folder and headed back towards her living room. She opened it and saw it. 'Full four year scholarship'.

_**Full Four-Year Scholarship at Hetalia University!**_

_Dear Andres Hedervary, _

_We present you this full four-year scholarship at Hetalia University for fulfilling our three main divisions: Academics, Athletics, and Arts. You possess higher than a 4.50+ GPA which we look for in every student who takes a scholarship for their Academic Credits. You also achieved first in your cross-country, receiving a 5:53 on a 1500 meters. Your talent of singing is also enough to impress us, your vocal range is generally Baritone-Soprano. _

_We ask you to attend Hetalia University. We hope to see you there. _

_From the Hetalia Staff,_

Elizabeth gasped slightly. She received this on her graduation day of high school but completely forgot about it because she just collapsed on the bed and enjoyed herself as she was done with her primary education.

"Andres…" Elizabeth whispered as she looked over the first paper again. That's right… She was enrolled as Andres Hedervary for school ever since she could remember. "I have to pose as a guy for school again?"

Elizabeth didn't mind growing up as a boy. Not at all. It allowed her to play rough with everyone and not mistreat her just because she was a girl. She also gains her father's respect. Her father loved her when she was a guy. It was just that, Elizabeth was a girl. She was 100% female. She liked flowers, meadows, and cute things like bunnies. It was very uncomfortable living as a guy when she was, in fact, a girl.

Then she heard a click, must've been from the door. Elizabeth tried her hardest not to squeak as she scurried of to the bathroom along with the binder. She was going to go through hell if she didn't put the bind on.

"Andres!" Her father, John Hedervary, called out.

"I'm here Dad! Just had to use the bathroom!" Elizabeth called out in a deeper voice which was considered normal for boys as she put on her sweatshirt back on.

She heard footsteps as she opened the door to see her dad looked through the scholarship papers. He was done reading the note when his attention focused on her.

His eyes pierced right at her hair. Damn… She forgot to tie it in the ponytail that her dad said was much more 'manly', because she absolutely denied cutting her hair.

"I just took a shower Dad, let me get the hair tie thing." Which wasn't a lie. She did actually just take a bath, but didn't want to tie her hair.

The tense moment disappeared between the two as her father inspected the rest of the papers. "So, you're going here, right son?"

Elizabeth was startled at the question. She actually didn't think much about it. Her mind traveled back at the young pianist she saw. How much he loved playing the piano. She wanted to see that again. She wanted to hear that wonderful sound again.

"Yes." Elizabeth said, her thoughts far away

* * *

_A/N: Yes, this is a PruHun Story, but remember this is a frying pangle story. Eventual PruHun starting the next chapter. _


	2. Am I Going to be an Optimist About This?

**Singing this Lie**

**Chapter 1: How Am I going to be an Optimist about This?**

**Bastille – Pompeii**

* * *

Elizabeth honestly didn't know what she was getting into. It was a college, not a high school. But she was now here, at London Heathrow Airport. It was wonderful. The United Kingdom was beautiful. It was so much different from America that she was used to.

The windows were glass, letting sunshine glare into her eyes. She was tired, truthfully. Eight hours on a plane, everything was so new and she knew she wouldn't be sleeping soon. She twisted the Yankee cap on her head and headed towards a small Starbucks with her luggage.

"A Grande hot chocolate, please." Elizabeth asked, with her hair down, wearing girl clothes, feeling so different. She was in another country now, without her father. Just a few hours of freedom would be nice since she would have to go back to her façade of being Andres once she gets to the university.

She plopped down on a small table by the corner, lowering down her cap. She didn't have a lot of girly clothes, except for a shirt – and even that wasn't from the women's section. She didn't bother with her bind and just wore her jeans. But she didn't feel like a guy at the moment.

"Excuse me," A gravelly sounding voice asked her. She peered up, to see a man with red eyes. She didn't know a lot of people with those eyes, and they didn't exactly look scary to her. "Everywhere else is taken, may I sit here?"

Elizabeth nodded, taking in the rest of the man's appearance. He looked like he was her age, white hair, and pale skin. Maybe Albino…. Unless it was hair die or contacts. "First time coming to London?" The man asked, starting conversation.

But there was only one thing Elizabeth knew she had to say. "Your eyes are pretty."

Silence.

"Really? Wow, that must mean you're awesome. Only awesome people understand how cool these eyes are." His demeanor quickly changed. He was now comfortable sitting, one hand on the back of his head.

"Really now?" Elizabeth asked, taking another sip from her drink.

"Yeah!" The other exclaimed, throwing his hand up in the air. "A lot of people think it's weird – like that damn pianist – but there are these really awesome group of people who accept my eyes!"

_Pianist… _That's right. She wanted to hear that music again.

Then there was a song that interrupted her thoughts.

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

"Yello?" The man opposite answered his cell phone. "I'm at Starbucks… Yeah, sure. I'll be there."

"You got to go?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring that feeling of disappointment bottled up in her.

The man looked down at her as he stood up. "Yeah, sorry pretty little lady. I gotta go, maybe see you somewhere in the streets of London."

Elizabeth felt her face heat up, she never received a compliment as a girl – she was always 'handsome' or 'nice-looking'. "Sure, see you around. I have to go as well."

"Alright, see ya." And the man took his luggage and left the shop.

Elizabeth decided she had to leave as well, she needed to find a cab to Hetalia University anyway.

* * *

"Thanks," Elizabeth – wait no, _Andres – _told the cabbie driver. Her hair was tied back again, wearing men's clothes once again. And it wasn't just that, she died her hair into a darker color after she left the airport just for safety measures, it was now dark brown than the light brown that she loved.

"Heading towards Hetalia University – Axis, young chap?" The taxi driver asked. Elizabeth nodded her head. "Well, you look like a sincere one, so you better visit the teacher at the moment. You'll know when you get there." Then the taxi sped away leaving Elizabeth more confused than ever.

But she found out once she got to the gates, a bunch of screaming girls were standing over there. They were all in chaos, with their short skirts and smooth hair. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose, she just wanted to study.

She peeked through the crowd and saw a teacher with a mask coming out of a small door. "Ah! Come back again, ya punks?"

The girls deliberately ignored him and ran towards a white van. They were creaming harder than ever, muttering weird chats over and over again. _Whatever, _Elizabeth muttered and was about to go through the gates when the teacher walked over to her. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Transferring." Elizabeth muttered, twisting the cap on her head and rolling her eyes. She knew how to act like a guy, but by god, she better not get caught. She was doing this for free college. Free college. And maybe she was doing this to hear that music again.

"Really?" The man spit. "Do you know how many people say that kind of story to get into the school?"

Elizabeth took our some papers from her back – her scholarship papers. "Oh." The man muttered looking at the legal documents. "Pass!" Spitting on her face, the man let her through as he turned to yell at the girls who were still screaming at the van.

Once she entered, there was big sign that said _Hetalia University – Axis. _Axis was the all-boy's school. Elizabeth didn't know what the all-girl's school was, but she was betting that the screaming girls went to that school.

The property was fantastic. It was huge, with huge buildings with rooftops filled with scenery. It felt like she was in a fairy tale. She spotted the huge track and field/soccer field from where she was at. She could see the volleyball court full of sand. A four year college scholarship here? It was like a dream – she didn't even care if she had to dress up as a guy.

She was wandering around absently until she found the Faculties building, which she entered.

"Hello? I'm here on the four-year scholarship program." She asked the secretary, who had a very large bust.

"Ah!" The lady exclaimed and started looking through her filing cabinet. After a few minutes, the lady found her file. "Andres Hedervary, am I correct?"

Elizabeth nodded, pulling out her forms as well. "Thank you, dear. I'm Katyusha Braginski. You've been scouted by excelling in academics, athletics, and the arts. We're very happy to have you here! And thank you for choosing Hetalia University!"

Elizabeth nodded, still clutching her luggage. "Where am I supposed to go?" Elizabeth asked, still waiting on the lady.

"Of course, here's your dorm," Katyusha placed a folder in her hand. "Along with your classes, etc. There will be an Opening Ceremony this evening, so get some rest. One of the times of the school year that both of the Axis and Allies meet up together."

"Axis and Allies?" Elizabeth asked as she was about to leave.

Katyusha smiled as she sat down again. "Axis is the all-boy's Academy while Allies is the all-girl's Academy of Hetalia University."

_What a weird system,_ Elizabeth wondered as she looked for the dorms. This was college, but then again, this was a weird college.

She opened her folder as she sat down on her bench, looking through her documents.

_**~ Welcome to Hetalia University ~**_

_Welcome to the student-centered university which raises leaders of all kinds!_

_In Hetalia University, we expertise in academics, athletics, and the arts. Our school is divided into All-Boy's and All-Girl's academies, known as Axis and Allies Academy. _

_We also have three separate dorms for each school – focused on Academics, Athletics, and Arts. Each dorm is a home for the students. _

_Dorm 1: Academics _

_Axis: Sapein Dorm_

_Allies: Sophis Dorm_

_Dorm 2: Athletics_

_Axis: Valens Dorm_

_Allies: Isheros Dorm_

_Dorm 3: Arts_

_Axis: Animus Dorm_

_Allies: Psuche Dorm_

_We base your dorm on the area you excel in, depending on your abilities. _

_We also encourage inter-dorm competitions, which are very popular. Every two months we hold school competitions for both Axis and Allies Academies for inter-dorm competitions. _

_Please enjoy your stay at Hetalia University!_

Elizabeth frowned as she looked at her paper, hoping to find which dorm and classes she had.

_Student: Andres Hedervary_

_Age: 21_

_Birthday: 8 June 1992_

_Valens Dorm 2: Room 208 [For excelling in cross-country during High School, but could transfer to Dorm 1 and 3 for excelling in academics and arts.]_

_Classes:_

_[1.5 hour/7: 00 AM] Political Science Room 159 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays_

_[1.5 hour/7:00 AM] Global Studies Room 156 on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays_

_[3 hour/8:00 AM] Calculus I Room 202 Saturdays_

_[2 hour/9:00 AM] Economics Room 168 Sundays-Fridays_

_[2 hour/11:30 PM] Journalism Room 122 Sundays-Fridays_

_[1 hour/2:00] Photography Room 305 Mondays and Fridays_

_[2 hour/3:00 PM] Physical Education Mondays-Saturdays_

_[1 hour/5:30 PM] Biology Room 226 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays_

_[1 hour/5:30 PM] Communications 198 on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays_

_[1 hour/7:00 PM] French Room 148 on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays_

_[1 hour/7:00 PM] Italian Room 142 on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays_

_[2 hour/8:30 PM] History Room 195 Fridays and Saturdays_

Elizabeth wondered why she enrolled for so many classes, but it didn't matter now, did it? She needed to become an Ambassador, she was lucky to have a scholarship at such a wealthy school.

She stood up and focused her thoughts on Dorm 2: Room 208. Then she realized she had no idea where that was. She should've gotten a map at the Faculties building.

"Excuse me, are you lost sir?" Someone tapped her shoulder with a voice so melodic. Elizabeth turned and saw the young man from the advertisement that seemed so long ago. The reason she wanted to go to this university. To hear the music again.

"Roderich Edelstein?" Elizabeth breathed, he was there. He was beautiful. But why wasn't his heart beating like it should be?

"Uhm, yes that it my name. What is yours?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion. Elizabeth felt like asking him to play for her, but she couldn't.

"Andres Hedervary," Elizabeth answered in a soft voice. Taking deep was now second nature for her, but she didn't seem to want to speak in a deep voice with Roderich around.

"What dorm are you in?" He inquired, pushing his glasses up. He didn't ask how she knew her name, actually seemed pleased.

"Dorm Valens, Room 208."

Roderich wrinkled his nose at the number 208. "I pity you for having such a terrible roommate, but I can assure that you are better than him."

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked, grabbing her luggage as they started to walk.

"I think it's better if you don't know. Anyway, I'm in Dorm Animus." Roderich seemed much better, like having a sense of himself when he said that.

"Of course, I saw you playing the piano the other day on the television. It was beautiful."

Roderich smiled, "Thank you."

They walked into a comfortable silence, breathing in clean air. It was like they've known each other their whole life. They didn't talk much, but it felt comforting to one another.

Once they reached Room 208, Roderich let her open the door. "Enjoy your stay. Maybe I'll see you around the streets of London." Then he was gone, leaving Elizabeth to her dorm. His last line seemed vaguely familiar, like someone had said that to her before.

It was spacious. Very. There was two separate desks, one was untouched and another that was cluttered with had photographs of several people. There was two bunks, a staircase going up. It seemed like the second bunk was hers. She didn't mind, she would prefer it anyway.

The first bunk had even more photos than the desk, and the bed was already unmade. Elizabeth frowned. She didn't appreciate clutter.

Elizabeth looked at the clock, it was around ten AM, and maybe she could take a nap or something. She took off her sweatshirt, messed up the sheets of her bed, and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt considered himself to be perfect. He knew that no one in this world is perfect, he knew that very much. But he believed that with effort, he could be perfect.

He was going to make his college years perfect. He convinced his dad to let his to best friends in to Hetalia University, but not like they needed any help – he knew by their standards they were going to get in. Plus, some of his fellow high school graduates made it. He was expecting to have the best time of his life.

He wasn't expecting a load of girls hoarding the gates to the best time of his life. "What the hell?" He asked, looking through his window.

"I honestly don't know myself." His father – Rainer Beilschmidt, the president of Hetalia University – muttered.

"Gil, I think our High School experience had something to do with this." One of his friends, Francis Bonnefoy, muttered from behind.

"Or maybe because your dad put a poster of all us when we were in High School." His other best friend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, suggested.

"It's because were just that good looking," Gilbert smirked, crossing his legs. He didn't expect it, but that doesn't mean he didn't want it.

They zoomed through the crowd dropping of Francis at Dorm 1: Sapien. "Nerd." Gilbert muttered, as Francis blew a kiss at him as good-bye.

Then his dad dropped both Antonio and Gilbert at Dorm 2: Valens and left without a word.

"Room 208, right Gil?" Antonio asked as they started to look for their rooms.

"Yeah, I visited my dorm around August, remember. Then I had to go to Germany to pick up Luddy." Gilbert said, fishing around for his key. "What room are you in?"

"Apparently 213," Antonio said looking down at his papers. "Well, see you later amigo!"

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert muttered, opening the door to his dorm. It was the same as he left it last summer, but something was off… It felt different. Like there was someone else in the room-

"Who's there?" A guy appeared right in front of him, holding a pencil (Really? Out of all the weapons in the room, why a pencil?) in his defense. His black hair was in a loose ponytail and his green eyes had some bags under them, proof that he was sleeping just seconds ago.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked, holding his hands up in surrender.

The other seemed to relax, as his eyes widened. "Your roommate. Andres. Andres Hedervary." He lowered down his pencil and took his hand out for Gilbert to shake it.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

* * *

_A/N: This is a PruHun Story, if you must absolutely make sure of it. Song of the chapter is on the top, I forgot to for the Prologue, but there will be songs for each and every story._

_*In Elizabeth's POV she refers herself as a 'she, her' because in her mind, she is a girl – which she is. In other people's POV, Elizabeth is Andres whom is referred to as 'he, his'. _

_Please review and critique!_

Elizabeth 'Andres' Hedervary: Hungary

Gilbert Beilschdimdt: Prussia

Roderich Edelstein: Austria

Francis Bonnefoy: France

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Spain


	3. They Will Come for You

**Singing this Lie**

**Chapter 2: They Will Come for You**

**Bastille – Daniel in the Den**

* * *

"_Gilbert Beilschmidt." _Was his name. The man from the coffee shop. The man with pretty eyes. What a coincidence that he went here was well, Elizabeth thought. But his demeanor was much, much more different. At the shop, he seemed confident, but calm – here he felt like a crazy animal locked in a cage dying to jump out.

Elizabeth lowered down her weapon (a penci, really Elizabeth?l) completely and walked towards her desk to lean on. "You're my roommate?" She asked.

"Hmn…" Gilbert mused at that. "More like you're _my_ roomie. I was here since August."

"I could tell. The bed wasn't made." Elizabeth heard some fake gagging noises as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Clean freak again! I mean I thought my brother was bad enough-"

Elizabeth felt a shot of irritation through her body, "Whatever. I think it's time for lunch anyway."

"Wait." Gilbert said, holding her arm. "What do you think of my eyes?"

She wasn't going to say the same thing out loud. Those eyes were just intriguing to her. Very nice. "Cool eyes – I mean, their red. It's really different, makes you unique." Elizabeth responded, deciding that it was safe ground.

"Eh, close enough. Let's go!" Gilbert grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the dorm, locking it.

"Where? Seriously, my hair's a mess!"

"To lunch, where else? And who cares, you look fine without it anyway!" The other shouted back, running down the hallways. Gilbert was running like a maniac up and down the hallways until he reached the cafeteria.

Cafeteria wasn't the right way to describe it. More like Five-Star restaurant. Food… Elizabeth's mouth watered. Now that was food! She could smell the Gulyás from here. Oh, the Paprika!

"Let's get some food and I'll introduce ya to the gang!" Gilbert said, pushing her towards the buffet. It was so weird. She couldn't believe she met up with this same person this morning at Starbucks.

"Gang?" Elizabeth asked, placing a lot of Paprika on her plate.

"Yeah," Gilbert grabbed a glass of water. "Their probably my bestest group of friends ever – well except for that pianist, but I guess I would consider him a good friend as well."

"I see," Elizabeth smiled, seeing how much he cared for them just by the tone of his voice. It was soft, gentle, and overall sweet. His eyes brightened so much when he talked about them, he seemed so much relaxed and comfortable.

Gilbert led them to a big table, in the middle of the whole place with some people. They seem to be all enjoying themselves.

"Ahem!" Gilbert faked loudly so that the whole table would hear him. "Andres Hedervary, gang. Gang, Andres Hedervary."

The group looked at her, as if she was an outsider, and then to Gilbert, and then to a man with a stubble. His hair was tied in a loose pony tail, in a very similar matter as she had done her hair, and his blue eyes sparkled as if he found something so amusing. The man seemed nice – like he experienced so much already. They all seemed to have, but this man seemed so much older.

"_Bienvenue, mon ami!_ My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and this is the little gang we have. There really is nothing else to call this group or crazy people. I believe you have passed Gilbert's eyes, affirmative?" Francis eyes sparkled even more as he talked, Elizabeth noticed.

"When did the git's eyes become some sort of test?" A man with a heavy British accent interrupted. His sandy locks were dyed with red and blue on this tips, he was showing a variety of colors – especially the green eyes that he was hiding.

"Years before you came in, newbie!" Gilbert spat back, pushing some of them so he could make room for him and Elizabeth.

"If anyone's the newbie, it's the damn cowboy!" Another guy said, with amber eyes and hair that looked like he cut it himself – except for that one strand of hair that stuck out. He was pointing to a man with glasses, who had is arm wrapped around the English man's waist.

"It's true," The apparent cowboy said, taking a bite from his hamburger. He didn't seem to care about people pointing to him, he seemed much focused on the task of eating his lunch.

"Anyway, are you homophobic?" Another person asked Elizabeth, who had curly brown locks and a sunshine smiled that Elizabeth immediately warmed up to.

"Oh, no… I honestly never thought about it so I don't care," Elizabeth responded, chest pounding. Oh, if only they knew.

"So, where's Mattie and Roddy?" Gilbert asked, who began to eat his food. Elizabeth felt her shoulders relax. She felt comfortable there.

"Mattie's with his Hockey buddies catching up, he'll be here soon." The man with glasses said. "Who knows where Roderich is."

"Anyway, guy with dyed tips is Arthur Kirkland," The said fellow raised his hand in hello. "His boyfriend over there is Alfred Jones." Alfred smiled as Gilbert continued his introductions. "Boy with curly hair is Lovino Vargas with his boyfriend – don't deny it Lovino – is Antonio Carriedo. And you already know Franny, me, and we'll let you meet the other two later."

Elizabeth sat there, taking in the information. It was perfect deal for her, all these years, hiding with her computer when her father was there. Elizabeth loved yaoi secretly, oh wonderful Boy's Love. Going to Hetalia University was perfect, _yaoi in real-life action! _Elizabeth almost squealed, she was having an inner-mind conflict.

She was finishing half of her Gulyás, when two others came over to the table. One was a young man who looked very much like Alfred, but with longer hair. He seemed sweaty, shown by his hair being tied up in a high pony tail, in a similar way Francis had.

The other was a man that she had met before – Roderich.

"Oh, hello Andres," Roderich said, sitting across from Elizabeth and Gilbert.

Elizabeth smiled, pleasantly. "Andres?" The other guy, who Elizabeth realized as Matthew, sat down as well.

"Hedervary. Andres Hedervary." Elizabeth said, extending her hand to shake it with Matthew's. He shook it back.

"Andy, you know the pianist?" Gilbert asked, surprised.

Roderich raised his eyebrow. "Andres, I suppose you met your roommate."

"Tch. Did you show him around campus, _Roddy?" _Gilbert asked, seething. Elizabeth could see though, that he was hiding a smile while drinking his water. His eyes sparkled.

"Yes, I did." Roderich answered back, cutting a knife through his dish.

There were plenty of conversations after that – random stuff like cell phones, Pokémon, Sherlock, flying babies of an airplane.

Elizabeth felt comfortable over all. It wasn't as if she didn't have friends in back before entering college, she just felt uncomfortable. People around her knew she was different, she probably had an aura saying she didn't want to be spoken to. Distressing. It was terrible that in High School, she fully knew that she was a girl who was raised a boy. It was terribly awkward in the boy's health room. It was much more terribly awkward in the locker room. She knew that she was a girl, even if she had gotten used to it years after.

People mostly avoided her, but she still had some friends. But here. Here. Here was where she felt accepted.

She hardly knew them, yes. But they seemed like good people who wouldn't judge her.

Of course, Elizabeth knew she was lying to herself.

_Snap!_

"What the hell?" She gasped, holding her chest in surprise. She was falling on her back slowly, but someone stopped the chair. Her heart started to beat faster. She took a deep breathe. And another. Another. Then she fully calmed down and sat properly on her chair.

"Tch." Gilbert smirked at her. "You should have been listening to me the first time, but you should be honored to be saved by me anyway."

"What the hell?" She repeated again. Elizabeth searched around the group again, to find them all staring. _Why were they staring? Oh crap… _Elizabeth cupped a hand on her mouth, realizing such a stupid thing she had done letting her guard down.

"Heh! Is Andy still in his puberty years?" Gilbert mocked in a high-pitched voice. "How old are you, your still having cracks?"

Elizabeth regained her composure as 'Andres'. "Twenty-one."

She noticed Roderich's eyebrows furrowed together, staring at her intensely. She stared back. It seemed like hours until Roderich spoke. "Do you perhaps, sing?"

"Yes, for my scholarship."

"I see. May I ask you to visit the school's nurse later?" Roderich asked.

"Woah. Why does he have to go to Vlad? That guy is creepy." Gilbert interrupted as the rest of their friends returned to their conversations.

"Never mind. Just come with me." Roderich grabbed her wrist, ignoring Gilbert's protests completely, leaving their lunches alone.

Elizabeth didn't mind walking to the nurse, but she didn't understand why she had to leave right away. "What? Why?"

"Andres!" Gilbert shouted as they were halfway out of the fancy cafeteria. "Come back! Roddy! What the hell? Why are you leaving me?"

"Ignore him." Roderich muttered walking away.

After they were out of the cafeteria, Roderich let go of her wrist and continued to walk. Elizabeth followed. "Why do I have to check the nurse?"

"Check on your vocal cords. I think it would be nice if someone could sing Edelweiss with me. I want to see the highest note you can reach, because I know that earlier," Roderich pushed his glasses up by the bridge of his nose. "Wasn't your voice cracking."

Elizabeth decided to leave that alone. She didn't know it Roderich found out her secret, but it didn't seem like it. They continued walking until they reached the Nurse's Office.

"Excuse me," Roderich asked, knocking on the door. "Sir Vladimir?"

The door opened. "Ah!" It was a young man with a red and yellow streak on his head, with red eyes. It wasn't like Gilbert's. Gilbert's eyes were full excitement, adventure, enthusiasm. They were bright. They sparkled. This man had dull red eyes, but had a spark in them. A calm before a storm. "Hello, Roderich. What may I help you with?"

"This young man, Andres," Roderich grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forwards. "I would like you to check on his vocals. I want to see his vocal range."

Elizabeth saw the nurse – apparent name was Vladimir – looking at him. It wasn't like looking at her body, it was analytical as his eyes looked up and down her body. His red eyes seemed cold for a second, but he returned to his sunny state, opening the door wide.

"Of course! Come on in!" Vladimir took in Elizabeth, but closed the door slightly as Roderich was about to get in. "Sorry! But I would like to test Andres privately. And please no eavesdropping." And he shut the door.

"Just wait a second," Vladimir placed his ear on the door for a few seconds. "Okay, I think he's gone now, _miss_." Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head.

…

_Miss?_

"Sir, I think you made a mistake. I'm not a-"

"Not a girl?" Vladimir sneered. "No matter which way I look at you, you are undoubtedly female."

Elizabeth froze.

"Please sit. Would you like coffee?" Vladimir asked lightly, holding his cup. He didn't feel like a bad person, he felt like a person who she could and sit and talk to for hours.

But Elizabeth just stood there.

"Fine. I'll sit." And he did so. "So please tell me. Why is there a girl attending an all-boy's school?"

Elizabeth glared at him.

"Oh, come on! Let me try something lighter," He added a teaspoon of sugar in his coffee. "What's your name?"

"Andres Hedervary."

Vladimir tightened his smile, "No, dear, your real name."

"I cannot answer that."

"I don't think you are in the position to say that. If you won't give me your real name, at least tell me why you are here." Vladimir stirred his cup.

Elizabeth wrung her hands together. After all these years, an aloof nurse finds out? She bit the inside of her cheek, not daring eye contact.

"Scholarship, sir."

"Why do you have a scholarship to an all-boy's school?" Vladimir asked once again.

Elizabeth dug her fingernails in her skin. This was not supposed to happen. She just came here. Today!

"I grew up as a boy – received a scholarship when I was growing up to this school. Scholarship means free education."

Elizabeth wrung her hands faster, hoping he would just let it go. Which, of course, she knew wouldn't happen.

"Your roommate is Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Vladimir asked, typing fast on his computer.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Hmn…" Vladimir mused. "I won't report you."

Her eyes widened, her heart beat pulsed faster. Color regained on her face. She leaped out of her chair and smacked her hands on the table. "Really?"

"Of course, I mean, I…" The rest of his sentence was a complete blur to Elizabeth, but she didn't care.

She was going to stay at this school, the one place she felt comfortable at, the one where she was for free.

"Anyway," Vladimir cleared his throat. "Let's check your range."

* * *

"Soprano to High Baritone?" Roderich echoed Elizabeth as the group walked to the soccer (football, she remembered, she was in Europe) field.

"Really?" Gilbert asked, unbelieving. He placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I was expecting a Bass!"

"Do you know the lyrics to Edelweiss, Andres?" Roderich asked. Gilbert looked at her expectantly.

"Yes."

"Awesome! Now we can have singer for our duet!" Gilbert hung his arms over both Roderich and Elizabeth's shoulders. Roderich pushed his glasses up.

"Singer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well," Roderich twisted his hand. "Gilbert and I preform Edelweiss – I do piano, he does violin."

"And you!" Gilbert pointed at her. "Can sing above mezzo-soprano, which is perfect for Edelweiss! But I do think it is kind of weird for a guy your age, twenty-one, can sing that high. Is that even normal?"

Elizabeth felt bubbles in her chest with the compliment. It was annoying her though, she wasn't into 'romantic' stuff as you would call it. She didn't dare look up to his eyes, focusing anywhere else but him.

She decided to ignore conversations of the whole 'group' – which she apparently began to hang out with – until they reached the football field.

She thought it was weird, having their opening ceremony at a football field. They sat at the front row, Elizabeth noticed that Antonio and Arthur were missing.

Lovino was grabbing the railing, looking expectedly at the field. He was just waiting and waiting.

A man, the same person Elizabeth saw when she first saw Roderich playing the piano, stepped up a small podium in front of the field.

He cleared his thought, "Hello, Axis students. I am your principal and Axis representative, Rainer Beilschmidt. As you well know, today is the Opening Ceremony, a day when we show our inter-dorm spirit. We will play multiple football games, our orchestra will be playing, and lastly, we will have a beginning of the year party."

"For our finals, the best team from here and Allies will play the last football game." He placed his cards down and grabbed the microphone. "So we better beat their damn asses!"

A roar from the crowd. Was the school crazy? Elizabeth honestly didn't know.

She felt Gilbert stand up behind him, yelling, "I LOVE YOU, DADDY!"

The principal, who Elizabeth surprisingly assumed was Gilbert's dad, flushed red. "Is that your dad?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" He grinned at her, cheering for their school.

Elizabeth felt those weird bubbles again, that weird feeling. It was incredibly foreign. Her heart began to beat faster.

She covered though. She knew how to act. She knew how to keep her cool. She stood up and cheered along with the rest of the school.

After that, the principal stepped aside as two soccer (football, Elizabeth needed to put that in her mind) teams. One white, one red.

"Our dorm, Valens, is the red team. The white ones are Sapiens." Gilbert whispered to her as they gazed at the field. "Antonio is on our team. Arthur is on the Sapiens."

Elizabeth's eyes returned to Lovino, "Alfred's not going to cheer on Arthur?"

"He will," Gilbert responded, winking.

Elizabeth turned the other way, yeah, she was acting a bit dumb.

"On the right side, TEAM VALENS!"

And they cheered. And cheered. Elizabeth grabbed both of Gilbert and Roderich's hands and shoot it up and screamed as loud as she could. She saw Lovino sliding his hands across the railing, yelling at most likely, Antonio.

"IF YOU WIN, MY HANDS WON'T JUST BE ON THIS RAILING!"

Elizabeth flushed, realizing the innuendo.

"On the left side, TEAM SAPIENS!"

Cheers from the crowd again, Elizabeth cheered along with Gilbert and Roderich – perhaps a bit less because it was for the other side. Alfred jumped out of the bleachers (Shirtless, she might add) and yelled loudly, probably at Arthur.

"YOU CAN BE TOP TONIGHT IF YOU WIN IT!"

Elizabeth once again, flushed. She didn't know if the school was just very accepting of gays, or whatever.

The poor, nervous referee stepped to middle of the field. "THE OPENING CEREMONY BEGINS!" And he blew his whistle,

Elizabeth watched as the two teams ran up to the ball at an instant. She watched as Antonio ran toward the middle of the field trying to grab the ball befogoa're Arthur, who was running in the same direction. Screams from Lovino and Alfred continued, earning a few looks from others as they were being openly gay to the world.

But Arthur didn't get the ball, he continued to run forward to the opposite side of the field along with two other guys. Antonio dribbled the ball to another and ran to the middle of the field.

"Antonio passed the ball to Miguel, his cousin. Miguel is center forward." Gilbert commented, eyes focused on the game.

Portugal passed through two guys before the ball being caught by a man with blond hair – Eduard according to Gilbert who was basically commentating the whole game for her.

Eduard passed it to a tall Asian looking man – apparently named Yong-Soo – who passed it to another Asian – Yao.

Yao dribbled the ball and kicked it to the net, a goal for the Sapiens. Elizabeth saw the referee put the ball in the middle of Antonio's part of the field and blew the whistle. Antonio passed it to Matthias who passed it to Miguel. Miguel dribbled for a while, trying hard not to look at the ball.

Someone – Kiku – was trying to steal the ball as Miguel tried to dribble closer to the goal. Just as Miguel was about to score a goal, Kiku grabbed it and passed it to Heracles who scored another goal. Elizabeth groaned inwardly, but loud enough for Gilbert to hear.

"Hey," Gilbert nudged her arm. "Antonio knows what he's doing. He does this strategy every so often. The Valens are undefeated!"

Elizabeth pumped her fists along with Gilbert, she honestly didn't get how this school functioned, how she was not going to get caught in her façade, but she felt most comfortable where she was. The bright orange reflected on his white hair, making it glow, which made him look like the most beautiful thing Elizabeth had ever seen.

Heracles scored a goal. Two points for the Sapiens. Once the Sapiens reached five goals, tired of Alfred's teasing, Lovino got up, pushed Elizabeth and Gilbert aside and fiddled with the collar of his shirt. Elizabeth saw that it was half-time and they only had fourty-five minutes. Lovino yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear_, "Un punto es una noche caliente de mí gritando tu nombre!"_

Antonio flushed red hearing the comment. Elizabeth heard Antonio call his team, having a team meeting. She turned to Gilbert, who was also flushing, "What did Lovino say? It didn't sound Italian."

Gilbert didn't answer, instead turning to face the other way, leaving Elizabeth in a confused expression. She felt someone poke her shoulder, meeting Matthew's eyes. "I think," Matthew whispered. "It would be more appropriate if you didn't know."

Shrugging it off, the game resumed. Antonio once again passed the ball to Miguel. Antonio seemed calmer, more serious on the game. But again, Sapiens won.

Elizabeth couldn't see how Valens was undefeated, but as the ball was placed in the middle and then Antonio once again put his team in a normal position. But something was off. Gilbert suddenly grinned. He waited. And he waited.

Then Antonio ran to the front, near Miguel, taking the ball from him. "GO ANTONIO!" Screamed Gilbert, jumping out of his seat.

Antonio ran and ran, passed everyone and scored a goal. Chants of An-to-ni-o by the audience was heard, cheering on the Spaniard. Antonio grinned, running back to his position, but Miguel and Antonio were switched. Antonio led each goal, passing it to various team mates.

By ten minutes, it was 6-6. Tie. Antonio and Arthur were now glaring at each other as the referee nervously blew the whistle.

Elizabeth saw as Antonio sprinted for the ball, kicking it up in the air. Matthias caught it, dribbling it to the basket. He passed it to Lin, who was preoccupied with Gupta. Gilbert at that point, was chanting. Lovino was grasping the railing, his knuckles white. Alfred was halfway to the railing, staring at the field intensely.

Seven minutes. Elizabeth saw Antonio sprinted behind Gupta, which she saw Lin spot. Lin then maneuvered around Gupta and passed the ball to Antonio.

Antonio then tried to score a goal, which missed by a hair. Collective groans were heard.

Four minutes. Arthur reached the ball again, tossing the ball to a Berwald. Antonio flicked his hand from Matthias to Berwald. Matthias then ran to the taller man and guarded him for a few seconds, before Berwald froze and Matthias stole the ball.

"Dirty cheat," Alfred muttered, he was right next to Lovino, intensely watching the game. Matthias then passed it to Miguel who dribbled it to Antonio.

"One minute," She heard Gilbert mutter. Gilbert had stop commentating for her at this point. He was on the edge of his seat, eyes focused on the game. His left hand barely touching his chin, his right next to hers.

Antonio and Miguel then began dribbling it to each other as they both ran across the field. Antonio then passed it to Sadık. Antonio took his second to run by the goal post. He waved one hand in urgency. Sadık then passed it to him.

Arthur was a second behind Antonio, about to steal the ball, but missed. Antonio had scored a goal.

The game ended. Valens won the first game of the year.

Gilbert seized Elizabeth's hand as he jumped in the year screaming as loud as he could. He was jumping, making Elizabeth jump with him. Roderich gave out a grin and clapped his hands.

Gilbert just screamed and screamed. Elizabeth just smiled as Gilbert waved their hands together.

* * *

Two games later and Elizabeth was tired. The next game was Animus and Sapiens, which Animus had won. Then Valens and Animus once again, which was a near loss of the Valens.

Elizabeth yawned. She was still sleepy from her plane ride, and basically the day itself. If she wasn't woken up by Gilbert barging in, maybe she still would be asleep.

"Sleepy?" Gilbert asked next to her.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yeah."

"Then I might as well get us some drinks," Roderich said, standing up and left.

There was a moment of comfortable silence. The stars were shining a bit, it was almost six. The city lights was far away from the campus, Elizabeth noticed that even with the smallest amount of stars looked brighter than the city.

"Oh, yeah." Gilbert muttered next to her. "You came from the States, right?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth yawned once again.

"I must've interrupted your sleep, huh." Gilbert spread his limbs on the bleachers. "Was it a long trip?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth muttered.

Gilbert shifted around, "Sorry,"

Elizabeth began to fidget around her seat as well. "Nah, it's okay," Her voice grew softer, not a men's voice at all. She didn't meet Gilbert's eyes, instead to choose to look up at the sky. The sky twinkled as more stars appeared.

Footsteps were heard on the metal seats. Roderich must be back. "I got us Budweiser, is that okay, Andres?"

Elizabeth didn't mind the taste of beer. Her dad would let her sip some when he's in such a great mood and her brother would whenever he got drunk. She didn't have a personal opinion on it. She nodded though, grabbing the can.

"Tch, cheap factory beer. Who cares if it was made in Germany?" Gilbert exclaimed, but still popped the can open. "One day, we're going to a place where they have some damn real beer."

"I have to agree on that," Roderich popped the can in a similar way, taking his seat next to Elizabeth.

Tentatively, Elizabeth took a sip. She didn't drink beer much, as drinking laws were much stricter in the US than the Europe. She took another sip. As she was drinking, she heard Gilbert snort. "Tch, you drink like a girl!"

Elizabeth snapped her head up and took a gulp out of her can at the second she heard the comment. Partially because it ticked her off and she knew that she had to keep her façade up.

Then Rainer stepped up on the podium once again. "Axis student, I know you are eager to learn who will be facing our champions, Valens!" The whole school cheered. They all wanted to beat the Allies apparently.

"Now you must understand, even as they are women, you must not underestimate them!" Elizabeth nodded her head slightly. "Treat them equally! Never back down just because they are the opposite sex!"

The school cheered again. Even Arthur, who lost twice, was. He seemed flush a bit, his shirt disheveled, his hair was a mess. He seemed drunk, which was maybe why he was screaming on the top of his lungs and Alfred's eyes were twitching from holding Arthur down.

"The winners from the Allies school are Isheros!" Rainer then stepped down, allowing the school to yell as the ladies from the counterpart school entered the field. There were a bunch of yells, both positive and negative. Gilbert was screaming a bunch of vulgar insults as Roderich clapped politely.

Elizabeth first noticed the leader of the team, was beautiful. She envied her long hair tied in a ponytail, her clear skin. But her hair was platinum, her eyes were red – just like Gilbert.

Gilbert yelled the loudest as the leader made her entrance. "Lay off, ya bugger!" The girl seemed to know he was talking to her, as she blew him a mock kiss.

Elizabeth turned to Roderich for an explanation.

"Sister." Roderich said. "Elder sister by about a year. Then there's Julchen's best friends, they have no relation to Antonio or Francis if you might wonder."

Elizabeth nodded, watching as the male and female teams traveled to their side of the field. The referee whistle blew. And that was it. Screams from the bleachers, louder than Elizabeth had heard in any of the games, were heard. Antonio seemed to be glaring as he was running toward the ball.

Julchen got to it first though. She passed it to a girl on her right, who passed it across the field to another girl. Sadık got the ball in-between the passes, who passed it to Matthias. Matthias continued to dribble the ball, and scored.

1-0

Elizabeth grinned they had to win.

…

7-6

And it wasn't a win for the Axis. Another win to the Allies School. Elizabeth groaned as the whistle was blown. She heard Gilbert screaming in agony. She saw Roderich's disappointed look. She tried to ignore a bunch of other screams.

Taking her phone out, she checked the time.

7:45

She tucked it back in her pocket and gazed at the stars. She didn't know any constellations, but it was still pretty to see. She closed her eyes and drifted off to the sleep that she never got.

* * *

"Andres? Andres…" She felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes and saw Roderich with a cocktail glass.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

She felt Roderich sit next to her. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Party?"

"Well, I belive you fell asleep and Gilbert carried you to a more comfortable spot. I would have expected that you woke up around eight to finish the rest of the ceremony. It's now the party." Roderich explained.

Elizabeth took in her surroundings, she did realize she was in a different place. It looked like she was against a tree, but she could still see the same stars she saw earlier.

"Huh, I think I'll skip the party." She got up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"About ten, I believe."

"I'll just go to bed." Elizabeth said softly.

"Escort?"

"Nah,"

Roderich nodded. "Of course." And then he left.

Elizabeth began to walk her way as well. She was walking down the hallways, thinking about her day. In a day, she came here from America. In a day, she escaped the clutches of her father. In a day only.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't spot Gilbert ambling around. _Maybe he's going to our dorm, _Elizabeth thought, picking up her pace to meet Gilbert. His red eyes were much more red than they already were, his pale skin was flushed. He seemed to be staggering quite a bit, one of his arms was touching the wall.

As she walked nearer, she could smell alcohol. She saw a beer bottle in his hand and wondered how much he had before he got drunk.

"Gilbert," Elizabeth began. Her father would come home drunk many days and Elizabeth would have to take care of him. Her father liked it when she acted nice because in his drunken state, it reminded him of her mom. But it varies to each drunk. "Come on, let's get to our dorms."

"An…Andres, right?" Gilbert slurred, eyes closed. Gilbert was slowly walking toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed, how she wished he could say her actual name. "Yes, it's me Andres. Come on, let's go."

"Andres…" Elizabeth stopped. Gilbert was staring at her weirdly. "Ya know… You kinda look like a girl."

Elizabeth froze in place. Gilbert was then directly in front of her. She saw the moonlight reflect from the window across the hallway. The pale light danced across Gilbert's hair, making him glow and his eyes glow even more. She smelled the rough smell of beer as he breathed out. "A pretty kinda girl," Gilbert muttered again, pushing a lock of loose hair from her face.

Elizabeth felt her face flush. The cold air didn't help how warm she was feeling. "Gilbert, your drunk. Come on."

"Let's go."

* * *

_A/N:_ _This is a college AU. A bunch of crude language. Alcohol. Sex. If you are offended by this, stop reading. I think I'll change the rating to M as the series progresses._

_I know the end was a bit dramatic._

_This features Punk!Iggy, UsUk, Spamano, JeanneXFrance, and a load of other pairings and of course – a bunch of frying pangle._

_I USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE, IF THE TRANSLATIONS ARE WRONG, PLEASE INFORM ME AND HELP ME SO I CAN FIX IT._

_Gulyás: _A type of Hungarian soup/stew made from meat, noodles, vegetables, seasoned with paprika.

_Un punto es una noche caliente de mí gritando tu nombre!: Spanish _One point is one hot night of me screaming your name!

_Bienvenue, mon ami!: French _Welcome, my friend!

_Im Yong-Soo: South Korea_

_Wang Yao: China_

_Honda Kiku: Japan_

_Vladimir Lupul: Romania_

_Matthias Kohler: Denmark_

_Berwald Oxenstierna: Sweden_

_Sadık Adnan: Turkey_

_Julchen Beilschmidt: Nyo!Prussia as Gilbert's sister_

_Rainer Beilschmidt: Germania (Gilbert, Ludwig, and Julchen's father)_

_Miguel Hernandez: Portugal_


End file.
